


Sólo una fecha

by orphan_account



Series: Verdaderos monstruos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces las cosas que nos diferencias son las mismas que nos unen... Y la familia es un bien que los magos aprendieron a atesorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo una fecha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Advertencias: mujeres con temperamento fuerte; algo de sexo a las apuradas; niños robando protagonismo y riosh!Lucius  
> Publicado originalmente en: Mi laberinto de Livejournal.

Primera parte

Ginevra Potter y Astoria Malfoy no podían ser más distintas. Donde la primera era fuego, la segunda era una suave bruma; donde la rubia era delicada y deliberadamente sutil, la colorada era arrojada y decidida. Una representaba, para quienes la conocían, la vitalidad y la vibrante alegría de vivir al punto de poner en movimiento cuanto la rodeaba; la otra era como la luz del sol invernal: bella, apenas cálida, iluminándolo todo pero no a todos.

Sin embargo, Ginevra y Astoria tenían más en común de lo que cualquiera imaginara. Ambas brujas amaban profundamente a sus esposos, las dos ponían a sus familias por encima de todo y las dos tenían fecha de parto para el 14 de febrero de 2006. En el caso de Astoria éste era su primer bebé y ya sabía que sería un varón, el heredero esperado por todos los Malfoy. Ginny ya tenía a su precioso Jaimie y no quiso conocer el sexo del pequeño que cada era más real para su familia.

El que las dos mujeres se cruzaran en la consulta con la medibruja sí era una sorpresa cada vez. Porque el hijo de Astoria sería el primer Malfoy en nacer en un hospital. Sin importar que dicho hospital fuera San Mungo ni que la medibruja que la atendía fuera la famosa Priscilla Sprout-Smith de fama internacional; aún así era un quiebre importante con las tradiciones familiares y sociales. Narcissa Malfoy fue inflexible sobre el particular, si San Mungo y Sprout-Smith eran buenos para la esposa de Harry Potter, también lo serían para su nuera.

                                                                                     **********************

Cissy Black Malfoy estaba desde hacía años en campaña para posicionar a los suyos en buenos términos con la sociedad mágica. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo luego de los benditos juicios al finalizar la Guerra contra el último Señor Tenebroso, fue ir en contra del mejor criterio de su marido, tragarse el orgullo y acercarse hasta la casa de su hermana mayor para ofrecerle disculpas y cualquier ayuda que pudiera necesitar estando sola y a cargo de un pequeño. Evidentemente la situación no fue del todo feliz y acabó en la puerta de calle con la más que fría respuesta de una orgullosa Andrómeda. No obstante, ésto último la tuvo el siguiente lunes golpeando nuevamente la puerta de la casa Tonks, esta vez con un elfo doméstico y una canasta de obsequios para el pequeño Lupin. Las visitas de los lunes continuaron a partir de allí sin interrupciones, aunque al principio sólo habían sido acres intercambios de palabras y cruces de miradas que velaban cualquier información que estuvieran comunicando.

Fue así que la matriarca Malfoy entró con contacto con Harry Potter y se mantenía al tanto de sus idas y venidas. Cuando la esposa del joven auror quedó encinta, Narcissa hizo bien los deberes y sus tareas de investigación para cuando la esposa que Draco finalmente eligiera estuviera en ese trance.

La rubia fue incesante e incansable a la hora de iniciar contactos que pudieran redundar en beneficios para la alicaída imagen familiar. Y si bien, Ginevra Weasley era la bruja menos portada de todas para sus estándares de conducta, también era la que había escogido el chico Potter, así que Cissy observó de muy cerca a la joven.

                                                                               *************************

Segunda parte

Cuando las alarmas sonaron en el área de Maternidad de San Mungo varios aurores ya estaban allí porque ese día había nacido el segundo hijo de Harry. Precisamente fue él el más sorprendido cuando los hechizos y maldiciones empezaron a volar entre las habitaciones de las parturientas. Sus ojos captaron apenas un destello de cabellos rubios cuando los Malfoy prácticamente volaron hacia la nursery donde descansaba el nuevo heredero.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, su Ginny estaba bien, sólo recibió el roce de uno de los hechizos que provocaba que la víctima se desangrara rápidamente. Los profesionales la asistieron con prontitud y no pasó a mayores. El grito de horror de una mujer, le hizo correr hacia otra de las habitaciones privadas para encontrarse con una escena que pasaría a sumarse a su galería de pesadillas.

En la cama yacía el cuerpo de la bellísima Astoria Malfoy en un rojo mar de sangre. Su piel lucía más clara y transparente que nunca, sus labios eran apenas líneas de mortecino amarillo y su expresión era una mezcla triste de dolor y sorpresa. Ya nadie lo sabría con seguridad, porque ahora no era más que el cuerpo de una de las nueve víctimas mortales del atentado de un loco.

El grito aún era un eco en la garganta de Daphne Greengrass cuando Draco y Lucius entraron detrás de Potter.

 

– ¿Satisfecho? ¿Tu heredero está bien? Porque ella está muerta. –El tono de odio profundo que tiñó las palabras de Daphne erizaró la piel de Harry.

                                                                             ************************

Tercera parte

 

Los siguientes dos años al atentado de San Valentín, como lo llamaron tristemente los periódicos, fueron de grandes e intensos cambios para la familia Malfoy.

Draco era un joven viudo; rico, apuesto y abiertamente bisexual como la mayoría de los sangrepuras, quien no salía del luto por la terrible pérdida de su esposa. El Mundo Mágico hacía cábalas para descubrir quién sería el afortunado o la afortunada que se alzaría con semejante premio, cuando el rubio decidiera volver al ruedo amoroso.

El mago se había hecho cargo de gran parte de los negocios familiares muchos años atrás, pero no fue hasta ser visto como una figura hermosamente trágica que vio abiertas las puertas para sus intereses económicos y sociales.

Narcissa continuaba con la mano firme al timón de la recuperación familiar y Lucius casi desde las sombras aportaba lo suyo.

Scorpius era la luz de los tres adultos y a sus casi dos años era la viva imagen de los Malfoy. Cissy desde el primer momento incluyó al pequeño en sus visitas a la casa de Andrómeda para disgusto de Lucius y preocupación de Draco. Fue en una de esas visitas que conoció a los retoños Potter.

Ginevra Weasley estaba nuevamente embarazada, pero esta vez la joven pasaba por momentos verdaderamente difíciles. Como en algunas ocasiones Molly debía acompañar y cuidar de la desmejorada salud de su hija, Andrómeda se había ofrecido a cuidar de los pequeños de Harry.

 

– Mira Scorpius, más amiguitos para jugar –fue el saludo de la mayor de las Black.

 

Ambas mujeres se miraron a sabiendas de que el rubiecito no conocía a otros niños de su edad, aparte de Teddy, quien era varios años mayor. El nieto de Andrómeda se acerco corriendo para abrazar a su primito y regresó a la alfombra a jugar con James. Los dos estaban enfrascados en alguna especie de lucha de trolls rodando por el suelo. No escapó a la mirada de Narcissa el otro niño, acostado sobre su estómago y pintando un libro para colorear.

Andrómeda tomó de la mano a Scorpius y lo llevó hasta el niñito.

 

– Albus, cariño, él es Scorpius.

 

Los ojos imposiblemente verdes del pequeño se elevaron hasta el niño de pie ante él y una sonrisa tímida y con hoyuelos iluminó su rostro.

 

– ¿Bibujas? –Preguntó seriamente.

 

Scorpius miró a su abuela como esperando autorización antes de asentir varias veces con la cabeza.

 

– ¿Qué bibujas? –Exigió saber ahora el niño.

 

– Dagones. –fue la susurrada respuesta.

 

– Toma. –Y en la mano extendida del Potter había un crayón de vibrante azul.

 

Scorpius pronto estuvo tumbado junto a Albus e intercambiando lápices y crayones, pintando en la misma imagen ambos.

 

– Harry comenzará a dejarlos en la Guardería a partir del mes entrante.

 

– ¿Ese lugar es seguro? –La conversación no parecería más que el intercambio de chismes entre hermanas de ignorarse quiénes eran ellas.

 

– Sí, lo es. Además es uno de los proyectos de la cuñada de Ginevra, Hermione Granger. La chica organizó todo, pero quien está a cargo es esa bruja francesa, no la casada con Weasley, la otra.

 

– ¿Su hermana dices? Pero esa chica es en parte veela ¿No preocupa eso a Potter? – Volvió a cuestionar aceptando la taza de té que Andrómeda le ofrecía.

 

– Al contrario. El muchacho dice que deja en las manos de esa bruja a sus niños con absoluta confianza. Parece que la chica le debe la vida o algo así.

 

La charla siguió por otros temas mientras el té y los gritos felices de James y Teddy amenizaban la tarde.

                                                                            ********************************

– No madre. No. Y esta vez lo digo en serio. Mi hijo no irá a uno de esos sitios para los hijos de cualquiera.

 

Los tres Malfoy se hallaban en el saloncito favorito de Narcissa, los suaves tonos de las paredes entre rosas y blanquecinos le daban un toque de calidez a la estancia que la hacía una de las más concurridas por toda la familia. El mobiliario invitaba a descansar, leer o conversar tranquilamente. Lo que evidentemente no era el caso esta tarde.

 

– Draco tiene razón, Cissy – intervino Lucius por primera vez desde que su esposa lanzó la bomba– los Malfoy educamos a los Malfoy.

 

Narcissa se vio en el foco de las miradas idénticas y orgullosas de ambos hombres, que brillaban con determinación.

 

– Eso último, querido, ni siquiera merece ser tenido en cuenta para una respuesta. –Dijo elevando una ceja y mirando con intención de uno al otro– Draco en esa Guardería Scorpius estará seguro y si consideras que Harry Potter es “cualquiera”, entonces debes revisar tus prioridades hijo, porque estás en problemas.

 

– ¿Potter envía a sus niños allí? Más a mi favor madre.

 

– Draco no seas deliberadamente obtuso. Y no, los pequeños de Harry comenzarán a ir el lunes próximo –el rubio intentó hablar, pero con un gesto Narcissa lo mantuvo en silencio–. Piensa Draco, la sociedad verá que nuestro Scorpius es cercano a los hijos del Salvador, medita en ello con calma.

                                                                                    ***************************

– Potter.

 

– Malfoy –ligera inclinación de cabeza de cada uno. – ¿Buscando a Pi?

 

– Scorpius, Potter, mi hijo se llama Scorpius.

 

Era una aclaración que le hacía varios días a la semana, desde hacía mes y medio. Por qué al menor de los Potter se le ocurrió llamar “Pi” a su amiguito y el muy tarado de Potter padre decidió que era simpático hablar como una criatura de dos años, era algo que escapaba por completo a la comprensión del rubio.

Draco observó detenidamente a Potter. Las líneas de su rostro, el cansancio reflejado en la palidez de su piel y la fuerza con que su mandíbula se apretaba.

 

– ¿Cómo está tu esposa? –No supo bien la causa de romper con la costumbre y preguntar algo tan íntimo.

 

– No muy bien –el pecho del auror se hinchó y el aire salió con fuerza al responder–. Pero los medimagos están haciendo lo posible para controlar los efectos de la maldición.

 

Draco no necesitó que el otro mago dijera más. Por intermedio de su madre y su tía sabía que al salir embarazada, descubrieron un efecto retardado en la maldición que había golpeado aquella fatídica tarde a Ginevra Potter. Jonas Merrytought, enloquecido por la muerte de su esposa e hijo durante el parto, atacó a cuanta bruja encontró en el ala de Maternidad de San Mungo, apareciéndose y desapareciéndose de una habitación a otra, hasta ser abatido por un hechizo de Katie Bell. Ginevra era la única de esas pobres mujeres que había sobrevivido, lo que nadie fue capaz de ver hasta ahora era que su cuerpo rechazaría otra gestación y que la muerte seguía rondando a la bruja.

 

– ¿Cuánto le queda hasta el nacimiento?

 

– Poco más de dos meses. –Harry se revolvía entre el miedo de perder a su mujer, la culpa por haberla embarazado nuevamente y el deseo de tener consigo a su nuevo hijo– Ellos… ellos nos propusieron ponerle fin a la situación desde el principio, pero Gin… Ginny… ella sólo se negó a considerar esa opción.

 

Había un tono de tanto amor, dolor y orgullo en la voz de Potter que Draco deseó haber amado así a Astoria. Aunque sabía que su rubia esposa jamás hubiera puesto su vida en riesgo sólo por darle un hijo a él.

 

– Ella es valiente Potter.

                                                                               **********************

Gabrielle sonrió ante la cuna donde dormían su siesta Albus y Scorpius. Ambos niños abrazaban un blanco dragón de peluche y formaban con sus cuerpecitos una especie de círculo cerrado. La bruja era una de las primeras en afirmar que la unión de los pequeños era de un tipo casi vinculante. La primera manifestación de magia de Albus Potter fue aparecerse en la cuna de Scorpius durante una rabieta infantil de innegables proporciones. Habían intentado que cada quien durmiera en su respectivo lugar y el niño se rebeló terminando con un gesto de triunfo junto a su amiguito; la escena fue en sí tan sorpresiva como simpática –si le quitaba el berrinche–; los ojos verdes brillaban retadores, pero cautos como si esperara alguna reacción de parte de las dos mujeres. La familia celebró el hecho de que Albie era oficialmente un mago y decenas de bromas eran lanzadas día sí y día también acerca del dudoso gusto desarrollado por el chiquillo. Gabrielle sonrió recordando la expresión pensativa de Ron Weasley al decir que “eso seguro lo heredó de Harry”.

 

– Mis queridos, ya es hora de despertar. Es tiempo de ir a casa. –Su ligero acento le daba melodía a las palabras y el encanto de la joven se derramaba como cálido manto sobre cada uno de los niños bajo su responsabilidad. Once caritas la miraron y once sonrisas respondieron a la suya.

                                                                               *********************

Draco esperaba en la zona de aparición permitida de la Guardería, cuando Potter llegó visiblemente alterado. El auror pasó como una exhalación por su lado sin verlo siquiera. Draco le siguió y tomando una de sus muñecas detuvo la marcha en estampida.

 

– ¡Potter! ¿Qué te sucede?

 

– Es Gin, entró en labor y Molly la acompaña… Preguntaré a Gabby si ella… George y Angelina están en París hasta el fin de semana. Ron está en la tienda y Hermione… ¡Oh diablos! Pensé que Andrómeda… pero tampoco y…

 

Aunque se esforzaba por darle algún sentido al recuento de personas que estaba haciendo Potter, Draco decidió que lo mejor era cortarlo y preguntar directamente.

 

– ¿Qué pasa con Tía Andy?

 

– Es que pensé que los niños podrían quedarse con ella por unas horas, hasta que la familia se organice, pero no está.

 

– Está en la Mansión, es jueves –dijo el rubio como si eso debiera significar algo para Harry–. Si quieres la puedes alcanzar allí con los niños.

 

– No, no quiero incomodar. Yo sólo… ¡Mierda! ¿Es posible hacer eso?

 

– Evidentemente, Potter, si no fuera así no me molestaría en mencionarlo. –Y allí estaba el tono que Narcissa se esforzaba por erradicar y que nadie descubriera en su hijo; ese deje de desdeñosa superioridad que solamente podía acarrear enemigos.

 

– Bien. Bien. Entonces será así. –Al parecer Potter estaba más allá de la preocupación por el tono que usara Malfoy con él, o directamente le traía sin cuidado–. ¡Ah! Y Malfoy, gracias.

 

Cinco minutos y una rápida explicación después, Harry Potter veía cómo Draco Malfoy se arrodillaba y envolvía en sus brazos a sus hijos y a Scorpius. El rubio acostumbraba tomar en brazos a su hijo antes de desaparecerse, cosa que no funcionaría con tres niños pequeños. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por su esposa probablemente esta sería una escena que jamás presenciaría. Los bracitos de los niños se envolvieron al cuerpo del mago y un par de ojitos confundidos miró a Harry en busca de reafirmación.

 

– ¿Papi?

 

– Ve con Draco, Jaimie. En su casa están la abuela Andrómeda y Teddy.

 

Harry sentía derrumbarse su mundo por momentos y no terminaba de aceptar que había puesto en manos de ese arrogante aristócrata lo más valioso de su vida. El sonido de la desaparición marcó un cambio en su vida y el joven mago tuvo la presencia de ánimo necesaria para notarlo.

                                                                                   ************************

– ¡¿Te volviste loco?¡¿ Cómo haces una estupidez de esta naturaleza?!

 

La voz de Lucius retumbaba en el estudio aunque el mago no estuviera gritando, sino más bien lo contrario.

 

– Padre.

 

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a los hijos de Potter a casa? A los hijos de esos traidores a la sangre.

 

– ¡Padre! ¡Basta! Esos niños nada tienen que ver con tu historia y por tu propio bien jamás repitas esas palabras. De una condenada vez entiende ¡No puedes usar esos términos!

 

Las respiraciones de ambos magos algo alteradas y las manos crispadas de Draco eran la única muestra visible del altercado y las violentas pasiones que se habían desatado con la llegada del menor de ellos cargando con los niños Potter. A Andrómeda le bastó verlos para hacerse cargo de la situación y Narcissa llevó a todos a su saloncito.

Los ojos de padre e hijo brillaban con determinación en el momento en que Narcissa entró a la estancia.

 

– Lucius sé práctico querido. Por una vez en la vida usa esa inteligencia que Merlín sabe que tienes.

 

Derrotado el rubio tomó del brazo a su esposa y se encaminaron hasta el salón desde donde se oían risas y la calmada voz de su cuñada.

 

– Teddy, saluda a tus tíos.

 

Obediente el niño se acercó a los rubios y pasó la mano a cada uno para saludar formalmente, efecto que se perdió rápidamente cuando la mano elegante de Draco despeinó sus cabellos. James se paró junto a Teddy y saludó a Lucius imitando a su amiguito. Pero fue Albus quien sorprendió a todos.

 

– ¿Es un riósh? –Preguntó con los ojos inmensos fijos en la alta y elegante figura.

 

– No, no riósh. Es abu Luc.

 

– Scorpius ¿Qué te he dicho de…?

 

– ¿Abu riósh? ¡Hola! –Al miraba al mago con adoración.

 

Lucius Malfoy era la imagen del orgullo desmedido. El hijo de Harry-soy-tan-perfectamente-insoportable-Potter lo consideraba un dios entre los hombres y era una sensación fabulosa que no sentía desde que Draco dejó de ser un niño. Lo que ignoraba era que el pequeño hacía la conexión de su apariencia con la un libro de mitos muggles que Harry leía por las noches a sus hijos; lo que de saber le daría tremenda alegría al imaginar el disgusto del hombre más joven.

 

– Tal vez debería ir a San Mungo –Apuntó Andrómeda, una vez que su sobrino les puso al corriente de la situación.

 

– No seas tonta Andy –cortó la rubia sentada en el sofá junto a su esposo– Potter te envió a sus hijos, no espera que les dejes solos y te presentes allí.

 

– Tienes razón, por supuesto. Supongo que la sorpresa me ganó por un instante.

 

– Eso o vivir entre tantos Hufflepuff por demasiado tiempo –masculló Lucius detrás de la taza de té que llevaba a sus labios.

 

Los ojos de la mujer destellaron antes de dirigirse a su hermana, ignorando por completo al hombre sentado a su lado.

 

– Es lo que te digo Cissy, creo que has sido la salvación para la endogamia peligrosa en que estaban cayendo los Malfoy.

 

– Le dijo el caldero al fuego –contraatacó Lucius– Vosotros los Black no podéis hablar de endogamia con la tradición incestuosa que cargáis.

 

– ¡Oh, Salazar! ¡Qué afortunado soy de no haber terminado con un solo ojo y doce dedos…!

 

El suspiro irónico de Draco cortó el inicio de discusión entre sus mayores.

 

– De todas maneras lo mejor es retirarme con los niños a casa.

 

– No necesitas hacerlo de inmediato tía. Potter sabe que los niños están contigo aquí, y hasta que no se le pase el susto que carga, créeme que eso no será un problema.

 

Los cuatro adultos se miraron y acordaron tácitamente esperar a tener novedades.

La red flu cobró vida y una preocupada Hermione Granger solicitó hablar con la señora Tonks. Habían pasado tres horas desde que Draco llegara con los niños. Luego de la corta conversación entre las dos brujas, Andrómeda se retiró con los niños y Draco la acompañó llevando a Albus en un brazo y a James de la mano. Al poco de salir de la chimenea en casa de su tía, Hermione se presentó a buscar a sus sobrinos. La chica iba con ropas muggles que no ocultaban su gravidez. La sorpresa que sintió al ver a Albus dormido en brazos de Draco Malfoy, apenas se notó.

Ginny Potter luchaba por su vida luego de haber alumbrado a una niña, fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente entre las verdes llamas.

                                                                                   ********************

Ginevra vio la cabecita de la pequeña Lily y supo que lo había hecho bien. La medibruja realizó una cirugía que permitió el nacimiento de la niña, pero se las vio de colores a la hora de estabilizar a la parturienta. La maldición que durmiera en la sangre y en la magia de Ginny por más de dos años reclamaba la venganza de Jonas Merrytought.

                                                                                   *********************

Cuarta parte

Harry sonrió al ver las dos cabezas juntas sobre el mismo libro. Scorpius era la sombra blanca de Albie. Gabby les llamaba “los Gemelos” y de alguna manera era la más ajustada descripción dado el actuar de los niños. Ya casi tenían tres años y Harry sabía que las vacaciones navideñas traerían aparejada una crisis como la que vivieron en Pascuas y mejor no recordar el viaje de los Malfoy a Francia en julio…

Porque su hijo no sólo se había enfermado con altísima fiebre, sino que no mejoró hasta que Draco entró a la habitación en la que estaba internado en San Mungo con un Scorpius lloroso y asustado en brazos. Para completar el cuadro, Al reaccionó mejor a la presencia de Lucius Malfoy que a la de cualquiera de sus familiares y eso fue motivo de otra batalla doméstica con Ginevra.

Ginny no era la misma desde el nacimiento de Lily. Se había encerrado en sí misma y donde quiera que estuviera su corazón, Harry no lograba alcanzarlo. El auror intentó ser comprensivo y darle el tiempo que todos le pedían concediera a su esposa debido al trauma que representó su último embarazo. Mas lo meses pasaban y era evidente que la situación no mejoraba en lo absoluto. Gin se había mudado de habitación después de un acercamiento físico que el joven lamentaba hasta el día de hoy y no había realizado ningún comentario; solamente hacía evidente que no toleraba ser tocada por Harry. Hermione, siempre al rescate, le informó con lujos y señales de las características de la depresión post-parto, logrando molestar severamente a su moreno amigo, quien le recordó que ya tenía otras dos experiencias previas.

La frustración física le asaltó en algún punto del camino y se sentía sucio por necesitar casi desesperadamente mantener relaciones sexuales. No ayudaba en nada encontrarse en base diaria con Draco Malfoy, quien parecía ponerse más y más guapo frente a sus ojos. No era ningún secreto que a Harry le iban los chicos, sencillamente jamás fue un tema a considerar puesto que Ginny siempre estuvo allí y eso descartaba a todos los demás. Pero la abstinencia de sexo compartido por más de un año era superior a lo que su cuerpo podía soportar y sus últimos escarceos con su propia mano tenían como protagonistas principales a un par de ojos grises burlones.

Dada la virtual ausencia de Ginny era Harry quien se hacía cargo casi completamente de los tres niños. Y la relación entre sus hijos, Teddy y Scorpius hacía necesario que tratara a Malfoy con más asiduidad que nunca y hasta parecían haber superado las diferencias infantiles que marcaran su relación durante tantos años. Más de una vez terminaron en alguna heladería con toda la tribu o en un parque aprovechando el clima. Era ya bastante común para la comunidad mágica verlos por allí juntos y las aguas de la crítica y la especulación bajaron con el tiempo.

 

– Sabes que se acercan los problemas ¿No?

 

El sonido de la voz de Draco, bajo y rico en matices le erizó por completo y respondió levantando un hombro, gesto que podía interpretarse de cualquier manera, aunque él sabía el otro mago entendió perfectamente.

 

– Dice Gabrielle que están creciendo y eventualmente aprenderán a compartir con otros niños y a no depender tanto el uno del otro.

 

– Lo sé. Pero por si no lo notaste, James se ha erigido en el campeón defensor de ambos y mantiene a todos alejados de la paz de estos pillos. –La reflexión era más de orgullo casi paternal por la actitud del coloradito, que una nueva queja por los líos en los que les metía la co-dependencia de sus hijos.

 

Harry rotó los hombros para sacarse algo de la presión que sentía en sus músculos. Movimiento que fue seguido atentamente por el hombre a su lado y que provocó un brillo de hambre al dejar su cuello al descubierto por un instante. Lo que evidentemente se le pasó por completo por alto.

 

– ¿Cómo están las cosas por casa, Potter? –Si bien el rubio no conocía toda la situación, sí manejaba bastante información que se encargaban de transmitirle su madre y su tía.

 

– Creo que me pedirá el divorcio cualquier día de estos… –Las palabras escaparon de entre sus labios por primera vez.

 

– Tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos. Aunque no sea lo más tradicional.

 

– Es sólo que se siente como un fracaso en toda regla, Malfoy. Yo no quiero ser un divorciado y ver a mis hijos una vez cada tanto según lo que dictamine algún miembro del Wisengamot…

                                                                                *************************

Dos días después del cumpleaños de Albus, Ginevra Weasley pidió el divorcio a su famosísimo marido, cediéndole la custodia de sus tres hijos, con la única condición de tener libre acceso a ellos y no un régimen de visitas establecido; la bruja no quiso ninguna compensación económica aunque su esposo se mantuvo firme y la dejó en inmejorable situación de cara a la nueva vida que iniciaba.

La ola de rumores y publicaciones periodísticas fue más intensa que nunca y Harry apenas podía respirar sin que apareciera en algún titular sensacionalista. Para el primer cumpleaños de Lily las cosas no habían mejorado y decidieron que lo mejor sería hacer una pequeña celebración en La Madriguera para los niños de la familia, Teddy también participó y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Andrómeda llegó con el pequeño de los Malfoy.

                                                                                *************************

Sucedió en medio de las vacaciones de verano.

Harry estaba con los niños en la heladería de la sobrina de Florean Fortescue cuando vio pasar a Draco Malfoy junto a un mago vestido a la moda, sonrisa de mil galeones y un brillo de picardía en la mirada. Pero no fue hasta ver la mano del tipo apoyada en el antebrazo del rubio en forma íntima y casual que sintió un temblor en lo más profundo de su ser. Algo de eso debió reflejarse en su persona, por las miradas intrigadas de sus hijos.

 

Draco sintió como si agujas de fuego se clavaran en su espalda y giró para encontrarse la mirada de Potter fija en él con un destello belicoso y de depredador en plena cacería. Le saludó con una inclinación y siguió su camino hacia una cafetería casi sin oír los comentarios de Adrian.

 

Esa misma noche Andrómeda Tonks apareció en la chimenea de la Mansión para solicitar la ayuda de su sobrino en lo que calificó como una situación de jóvenes.

El elfo de Potter se había acercado a la casa de la bruja para pedirle que intercediera ante su amo. La situación no era ni la mitad de grave de lo que pintaron el viejo elfo y su alarmada tía. Al llegar a la casa de Potter, se lo encontró solo, borracho y con ganas de pelea, pero nada del otro mundo, vamos. El moreno le regaló con un repertorio variado de insultos de todo calibre, pero animado más por el alcohol que por un enojo cierto.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Harry Potter besaría a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, eso no lo recordaría hasta mucho tiempo después.

                                                                               *********************

Quinta parte

– Malfoy por Circe… ¡Ay, diohhhhs!

La segunda vez que Harry Potter besó a Draco Malfoy ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio, aunque en rigor de verdad tampoco estaban muy sobrios.

Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños del moreno, con toda la familia y amigos en el patio de la casa disfrutando de la barbacoa que el mago se empeñó en hacer como celebración. El agasajado había ido a buscar más vino a la despensa y Draco se acercó a ayudarle. Un roce, una mirada y ambos acabaron contra una de las paredes dándose el lote como adolescentes.

Harry sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento de pura frustración si el rubio no aceleraba el ritmo de esa mano gloriosa en su miembro. Cuando sintió la piel, el calor y la dureza de otro pene frotándose contra el suyo y ambos apresados por los largos dedos de Draco, supo que nuevamente algo cambiaba de manera drástica en su vida.

Draco sabía que este era el peor error de todos los que pudiera cometer, afuera le esperaba su cita, Adrian Pucey, un Slytherin a quien los años habían favorecido grandemente para alegría de la vista ajena, probablemente algún hechizo muy pero que muy bien realizado había obrado el milagro. Pero recordar al hombre allá afuera no le impidió disfrutar de los jadeos desesperados de Harry y del orgasmo que le dejó con las rodillas temblando. Se miraron a los ojos, antes de lanzarse un par de hechizos de limpieza y acomodar sus ropas. Sin decir una palabra ambos salieron y se reintegraron a la fiesta.

Harry temblaba de ira cada vez que miraba a Pucey y estaba severamente tentado con la idea de lanzarle algún hechizo de impotencia o inapetencia sexual, para asegurarse de que no haría nada con Draco. Un grito encolerizado y otro de dolor le sacaron eficazmente de su estado de venganza anticipada.

Los adultos llegaron junto a la puerta de la cocina para ver a James sentado a horcajadas sobre su primo Freddy y sacudiéndole de los brazos. Harry sorprendido tomó a su hijo para separar a los peleadores, pero James no cesaba de patalear e intentar quedar parado sobre sus pies.

 

– Dile, papá. ¡Dile que nadie insulta a mis hermanos! Él es el “mantícoro”, y no tenía derecho a empujar a…

 

No había manera de calmar al pequeño colorado y para colmo de males las niñas más grandes intentaron explicar la situación.

 

– Jaimie miente tío Harry. Freddy nunca dijo nada acerca de Albie…

 

– ¡Él insultó a mi hermano!

 

– James Potter ¡Basta! –La voz firme de Harry calló cuanto rumor había alrededor y antes de que empezaran de nuevo dirigió una mirada a Hermione, quien invitó a todos a volver a la zona de las mesas, ya que era sólo una situación entre los niños– Fred, ve con tía Mione.

 

El chico corrió junto a la bruja, mirando con enojo a los dos pequeños parados junto a Draco Malfoy.

 

– James, dime qué pasó con Albus. –Intentó usar su tono más calmado.

 

– Con él no pasó nada papá. Freddy se metió con Pi porque él y Albie no quisieron jugar con los demás. – Respondió el niño alzándose en toda su altura de cinco años.

 

Ambos adultos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y preocupación.

 

– Jaimie, ¿Tú defendiste a Scorpius porque…?

 

– Tú dices que yo soy el mayor y debo cuidar de ellos – fue la nueva y susurrada respuesta del pequeño mirando fijamente la punta de las botas de su padre.

 

Draco estaba que reventaba de orgullo aún cuando eso no sonaba nada malfoyesco. James se había enfrentado a un niño más grande porque creyó que Scorpius estaba en problemas. James consideraba a Scorpius familia. Y Scorpius miraba al otro niño con estrellas de agradecimiento y cariño en los ojos. El rubio sintió el tirón de la manita entre las suyas, antes de que su hijo se parara entre el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y su salvador personal.

 

– Papá Harry no castigará a Jaimie ¿No?

 

Algo se desgarraba en el pecho del auror y no alcanzaba a entender una emoción cuando ya otra tomaba su lugar.

– No Pi, papá no castigará hoy a Jaimie. Pero pelearse a golpes no es correcto ¿comprenden?

 

Tres cabecitas mostraron su acuerdo y la sonrisa socarrona del otro adulto presente le recordó que ninguno de ellos era un buen ejemplo en ese sentido para los inocentes que ahora les miraban a ambos.

 

– Papi yo quiero pastel.

 

La petición de Albus fue la gota que colmó el vaso de reserva de Draco y pronto Harry le vio reír de espaldas a los niños que entraron tras él a la cocina.

 

Sexta parte

La primera vez que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy follaron fue en el baño de visitas del primero. Habían pasado la tarde con los niños en el Londres muggle y mientras Andrómeda y Narcissa organizaban marcialmente el baño para los sobrevivientes del paseo, ellos empezaron con su rutina de besos tórridos en un pasillo, caricias y magreos contra alguna puerta y cuando las cosas se les fueron de las manos, uno desapareció las ropas mientras el otro insonorizaba el pequeño lavabo en el que se metieron a los empujones. Fue rápido, casi a la desesperada, con el obvio temor de ser descubiertos, fue caliente y acabó como una de las mejores experiencias compartidas por ambos en casi veinte años. Tampoco esta vez hubo palabras, pero antes de salir Harry tomó al rubio por la nuca y le plantó un beso que era tanto promesa como marca de pertenencia. Si alguna de las mujeres mayores notó que el dueño de casa parecía decidido a permanecer de pie junto a los sillones o sentarse de lado en los acolchados apoyabrazos, se cuidó muy bien de comentarlo. Como tampoco ninguna dijo nada de la evidente mordida que Draco tenía justo debajo de la línea del cuello de su camisa.

                                                                                      ********************

Ambos hombres hacían malabares para encontrarse, lo que era francamente irónico dado que se veían todos los días en la Guardería o en la casa que tocaran los juegos de sus hijos. Las cosas estaban bien, pero Harry sentía que se le escapaba el control de las manos y no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Ya había fracasado estrepitosamente una vez y se negaba a hacerlo una segunda, sin contar con que recién lograba establecer una frágil relación con Ginny y que si lo de Draco salía a la luz pública sería el fin de cualquier intento por componer el vínculo entre su ex esposa y él.

Draco no se hallaba en mejores condiciones, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que tener un amante fijo era una sabia decisión. Nunca pidió a Potter ser exclusivos y tampoco recibió ningún indicio por parte del otro de querer algo así. El que desde julio sólo estuviera sexualmente relacionado con el Jefe de Aurores, no significaba nada.

Y en verdad Draco era sincero en su creencia, al menos lo fue hasta el día que se encontró con una lechuza que traía una nota para Harry firmada por alguien de apellido McLaggen.

Potter fiel a su estilo no le dijo nada, pero el rubio no podía quitarse de la cabeza que si ese viernes Harry le planteaba que no se verían, era porque había aceptado al Gryffindor ese. Sí, porque Draco había investigado y el muy maldito era un leoncito de la generación de ellos. Draco no le tenía muy registrado, porque Salazar sabía que con reconocer a Potter, sus dos fieles secuaces y a Longbottom ya tenía sobredosis gryffindoresca de por vida.

 

Narcissa notó el cambio en el humor de su hijo. Notó también que Harry Potter era la causa. Pero decidió por una vez, que fuera el mismo Draco quien tomara la cuestión entre sus manos y sólo intervenir si veía peligrar la alegría de tener por fin una nieta a quien mimar, vestir y transmitirle todos los conocimientos que una bruja Black necesita adquirir. Y vaya que la pequeña Lily era una alegría para Cissy.

                                                                                    ***********************

La primera vez que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy hicieron el amor fue la tarde de la primera nevada del invierno de 2009. Estaban en casa de Harry, los niños pasaban el día con Ginny y creas que no la mujer invitó a Teddy y a Scorpius a disfrutar del clima en La Madriguera. Ni que decir que Lucius casi se infarta ante la novedad, que Cissy hizo una nueva cruz en su plan de conquista familiar y que Andrómeda sonrió con una expresión tan similar a la de Bella que de haberla visto alguien habría salido espantado.

Permanecían enredados entre las sábanas y cobertores. Draco apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos que mantenía cruzadas sobre el torso de Harry y levantando la mirada, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del hombre al que quería, aunque no era algo que un Malfoy fuera diciendo por allí.

 

– En algún punto deberemos decirlo ¿sabes?

 

– Ahammm… Pero no hoy… Hoy es sólo nuestro…

 

– ¿Te dijo Gabby que McLaggen aún no se cura de su ataque heterosexual y veela-adicto? Creo que la pobre terminará por echarle un Confundus y a ver quién le ayuda luego al pobre…

 

– Como no quieras terminar con las bolas en Groenlandia, te recomendaría Potter, que no menciones a ese tío mientras me tienes en tu cama y desnudo, porque corres el riesgo de ser follado hasta que no seas capaz de recordar cómo se caminaba erguido…

 

– Promesas, promesas… –El tono jocoso de Harry y su innegable habilidad tomaron por sorpresa al rubio, quien se vio de espaldas al colchón con un león sobre su pecho ronroneando y caliente como el demonio– Creo que este es mi turno.

 

– Detalles, Potter, simples detalles…

 

Y ya no dijeron más por un buen rato.

                                                                                   ****************************

Séptima parte

El día en que “los Gemelos” cumplieron cinco años sus padres se vincularon en una ceremonia en la que no faltó el llanto de la suegra, Molly derramó todas las lágrimas que ninguna de las Black derramaría en una vida; el brindis del mejor amigo, que en este caso fue un torneo de recuerdos de las peleas épicas de los contrayentes en boca de Ron Weasley y Blaise Zabini que casi termina con más de una varita alzada y lista para atacar; la tía despechada, que bueno… fueron en realidad una chica y un tío ¿Pero quién lleva en cuenta esas minucias? Tampoco faltó la broma de última hora con Luna Lovegood diciendo que en diez minutos más “alguien” rompería fuentes, lo que seguramente sucedió en algún lugar de Inglaterra, pero no en Wiltishire ni en el jardín de invierno de la Mansión Malfoy. Lily Luna lucía como una verdadera reina en el vestido de pálido verde que eligieron entre su madre y sus tres abuelas para ella. Albie y Pi recorrieron el camino sobre la alfombra hacia el frente y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Lucius Malfoy, quien sonrió altivo recibiendo casi idénticos reflejos de ambos pequeños, pero con los ojos infantiles llenos de alegría. Jaimie, quien ahora pedía que se le llame James porque claramente con siete años no era un bebé, soltó en medio de la ceremonia un pavo real con sus blanquísimas plumas teñidas de verde y plata porque quiso colaborar con los símbolos de los que oyó hablar a sus mayores, ganándose un guiño de su tío George y una alarmada mirada de parte de las mujeres Weasley.

Esa noche en su cama, tantos años después de que la vida les reuniera en una ocasión entre feliz y trágica, Harry y Draco se durmieron sabiendo que los únicos monstruos con los que tendrían que lidiar de ahora en adelante, con la ayuda de Merlín y todo un ejército de familiares y amigos, eran los cuatro niños que descansaban en las recámaras de ese mismo pasillo.

                                                                                 ******************************

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no podían ser más distintos. Donde uno era puro impulso, el otro era completa reacción; donde uno helaba con una sola mirada, el otro derretía con su sonrisa…

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter tenían más en común de lo que cualquiera imaginara. Ambos amaban profundamente a su esposo, los dos ponían a su familia por encima de todo y los dos tenían como fecha de inicio de su nueva vida el 14 de febrero.

 

FIN.-


End file.
